Touch Down
by SaphirActar
Summary: Il ne voulait plus entendre parler du football américain mais avec son talent, Keith n'allait pas tarder à replonger dedans, de gré ou de force. Univers Alternatif terrestre et sportif !
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, je reviens sur le fandom Voltron à moins d'un mois de la sortie de la saison 6 ! J'avais demandé des petits défis à Ejes, car je voulais écrire un OS à la base... Finalement, cet OS a évolué pour devenir une mini fic, avec des chapitres de mille mots minimum ! Je vous tiendrais au courant au fur et à mesure, en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil éventuel. Je peux simplement vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif se passant sur terre... Et qu'il aura été grandement inspiré par mon amour inconditionnel pour Eyeshield 21 ! Attention, je n'ai pas la prétention d'être une spécialiste du foot américain, je m'excuse donc pour toute imprécision. De même, l'histoire est supposée se dérouler aux Etats-Unis mais je ne respecte pas forcément les codes du pays, j'ai simplement écrit ça pour m'éclater, donc la pertinence ne sera pas toujours au rendez-vous !**

 **Les jours où je posterais seront normalement le mercredi et le dimanche, donc vous aurez deux chapitres par semaine ! Il y aura assez peu de chapitres, c'est un petit projet mais ça devrait quand même durer quelques semaines !**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec Keith pour le moment ! Ah, au fait, même si c'est un univers alternatif, faites attention si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 5 de Voltron, il y a un risque de spoil !**

* * *

« Tu devrais peut-être penser à te trouver une activité en dehors des cours non ? »

Keith soupira tandis que sa mère posait la question pour la troisième fois de la soirée au moins, si ce n'était pas plus. Depuis leur déménagement, Krolia semblait s'inquiéter particulièrement de la vie sociale de son fils et ce n'était pas pour plaire à ce dernier.

« - Je vais voir ouais...

\- Keith, j'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose que passer tes journées enfermées dans ta chambre.

\- Je ne passe pas mes journées...

\- Ou à trainer dehors. Seul. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Écoute, maman, je vais m'en occuper mais là, j'ai pas la tête à ça.

\- Tu n'as jamais la tête à ça...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Hum, je pensais me remettre à la course déjà...

\- C'est pas mal. Mais laisse-moi deviner, en solo ?

\- Pour commencer, oui.

\- Bon j'imagine que c'est mieux que rien du tout. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu te fasses des amis quand même. Je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie du monde.

\- Tu te dévalorises trop, maman. »

Krolia regarda son fils avec un grand sourire avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Keith en eut le souffle coupé, mais se remit vite, car il en avait hélas l'habitude. Sa mère avait toujours été plutôt bourrue et elle démontrait son affection d'une manière bien particulière.

« - N'essaie pas de m'amadouer !

\- Je n'essayais même pas... Urgh...

\- En tout cas, tu vas faire ta rentrée dans une semaine à l'université d'Altea et tu vas te trouver une activité en dehors, histoire d'avoir une vie sociale. Point.

\- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis...

\- Je sais qu'avant, c'était pas simple mais... Avec le déménagement, j'ai pensé que... Toi et moi, nous pourrions repartir de zéro. »

Elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait ou du moins elle faisait semblant. Keith ne voulut pas la contrarier et ne la contredit donc pas. Ce soir, c'était inutile.

Auparavant, Keith et sa mère vivaient au Mexique, pays d'où Krolia était originaire tandis que son mari venait des États-Unis. Il n'avait jamais vécu avec eux et même quand ils déménagèrent dans son pays, il ne vint pas les rejoindre. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Keith, ni pour sa mère. Cela rendait simplement plus difficile leur intégration dans ce nouveau lieu auquel ils ne se sentaient pas liés.

Au Mexique, Keith pratiquait régulièrement un sport et s'était fait de nombreux amis. Les aléas de la vie l'avaient conduit à tout arrêter là-bas. Et Krolia espérait que désormais, dans un nouvel endroit, son fils pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Tout oublier.

Oh, Keith aurait bien aimé tout oublier, seulement, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de se lier à d'autres personnes, il voulait simplement être seul. Le sport, oui, il en avait besoin, mais pas en équipe. Il ne voulait plus.

« Elle finira surement par laisser tomber. »

Sans doute pas en vérité. Krolia était du genre persistante quand elle se mettait une idée en tête mais si au moins il reprenait la course, elle arrêterait de l'embêter. Pour un temps seulement mais c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Par réflexe, Keith prit le catalogue avec la liste des activités sportives de l'université. Il devait y avoir au moins une cinquantaine de choix, c'était plutôt impressionnant et assez diversifié en plus. Sans grand intérêt, il repassa en revu les options possibles. Comme dans beaucoup d'universités du pays, l'équipe de football américaine était particulièrement mise en avant.

« Ce sport, c'est vraiment la fierté nationale... »

Sa moitié mexicaine ne le comprenait pas trop. La moitié américaine ne disait rien.

L'équipe locale se nommait Voltron et semblait plutôt bien réputée. Keith trouvait le nom plutôt sympa et il commença sans se rendre compte à lire la description. L'équipe recrutait à nouveau pour cette année et il cherchait surtout un running back, un poste clé qui demandait de la vitesse ainsi que de l'agilité. Le genre de poste que Keith occupait dans les sports collectifs.

« Tss, comme si j'allais m'y remettre... »

Il jeta le prospectus dans sa poubelle d'un mouvement rageux. Même pas en rêve. Il avait joué au foot américain au Mexique, mais c'était loin derrière lui, aucune chance qu'il reprenne ce sport. L'envie n'était plus au rendez-vous.

Krolia aurait voulu savoir comment motiver Keith et lui faire reprendre une activité sociale, peu importe que ce ne soit pas le foot américain. Cependant, elle savait aussi ce qui retenait son fils et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le pousser dans cette direction là.

« Désolée chéri, je crois qu'il ne suivra pas tes traces. »

Loin de sa terre natale, Krolia espérait sincèrement s'adapter rapidement et reprendre une vie tranquille. Peut-être pas rangée car elle aimait bien l'action mais au moins plus banale. C'était le souhait de Keith aussi, quand il se coucha ce soir-là.

« - Keith...

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- Je voulais juste être sûre que... Que tu saches que je ne t'obligerais pas à refaire un sport d'accord ? Je pense juste que ça te ferait du bien au moral...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je sais.

\- Ne me parle pas sur un ton aussi condescendant ! Demain, 7h, on part courir !

\- Oh... Si tu veux, mais faudra pas venir te plaindre si tu es fatiguée après.

\- Parce que tu crois que je manque d'entraînement ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui tiens cette maison jeune-homme !

\- Comme si je ne t'aidais jamais...

\- Ah les ados rebelles, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! Bonne nuit !

\- Ouais, bonne nuit. »

Keith dormit bien cette nuit-là et il trouva un élan de motivation pour se lever le lendemain matin. Après tout, ça valait peut-être la peine de donner une chose à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

 **Les défis relevés ou apparus dans ce chapitre :**

 **\- Ecrire sur un univers alternatif terrestre**

 **\- Un moment entre Keith et sa mère Krolia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus centré sur d'autres personnages cette fois ! Je ne suis pas trop certaine d'avoir parfaitement respecté les caractères de chacun... Mais comme c'est un AU, on va dire que ça excuse certaines choses... Ou peut-être pas ! Mais en tout cas, ce chapitre m'aura permis de parler d'une de mes bromances préférées et ça, c'est cool !**

* * *

« - Pourquoi tu fais encore la tête Lance ?

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, Hunk... Pas du tout... »

Hunk n'en croyait pourtant pas un mot. Vu son regard, Lance semblait avoir envie soit de brûler une voiture soit de se noyer dans un lac, soit un peu des deux. Bon, on aurait sans doute pu voir les choses de façon un peu moins négative, mais Hunk avait une vision particulière de la vie.

« - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de garder ça pour toi.

\- Pff, je suis sûr que ça ne t'intéressera pas.

\- Lance, dans la mesure où tu es mon meilleur ami et qu'une journée ruinée pour toi est une journée ruinée pour moi... Si, ça m'intéresse.

\- Tu es vraiment un pote, Hunk.

\- Allez, raconte moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas !

\- Eh bien, le problème... C'est Allura !

\- J'aurais dû le voir venir à dix kilomètres. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- Elle n'en a que pour ce nouveau-là, tu sais le latino riche, fils à papa !

\- Tu veux parler de Lotor ?

\- Ah voilà, LUI ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister à ses yeux...

\- Lance... Tu sais qu'Allura est une représentante des élèves ? Et que du coup, son rôle c'est d'accueillir les nouveaux venus, ce qui implique de passer du temps avec eux ?

\- Oh. Oooooooh. Hunk, tu es un génie !

\- Non, je suis juste logique. Mais je vais garder ce compliment sous la main.

\- Enfin, j'espère qu'elle va vite arrêter de trainer avec lui, car ça me plait pas beaucoup.

\- T'inquiète pas, une fois qu'il se sera habitué, elle arrêtera de trainer avec lui... Sans doute. Probablement. Sauf s'ils s'entendent bien évidemment.

\- Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Non, mais tu vois, Lotor, il devrait être comme l'autre nouveau là, le demi latino ! Lui, il traîne pas avec Allura !

\- Lui, il a surtout pas l'air très sociable.

\- Au moins, il ne reste pas avec Allura. »

Lance vit alors Allura passer au loin et il sourit. Elle était si belle. Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'il la connaissait, depuis son entrée à l'université. Ils étaient proches et Lance aurait souhaité que ce soit un peu plus mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander. Alors, dès que quelqu'un tournait autour d'elle, ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent, cela l'exaspérait au possible. D'ailleurs, Lotor était avec elle aussi.

« Tout ça parce que c'est un beau gosse... »

Si Lance était un peu injuste et qu'il le reconnaissait, il n'aimait pas qu'on traîne trop autour d'Allura, c'était tout. Surtout quand on était un latino particulièrement beau, riche et visiblement talentueux... Lotor réunissait beaucoup trop de qualités à lui tout seul, ce n'était pas acceptable.

« Hey, les garçons ! »

Lance sortit de sa rêverie et vit Shay qui s'avançait vers eux. C'était la petite amie de Hunk, une fille très sympa originaire du Canada. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur et une véritable lumière. Le couple était capable d'illuminer les lieux les plus sombres par sa complicité, comme un petit soleil. Leur bonheur était communicatif et ne rendait pas jaloux.

« - Shay ! s'exclama Hunk, ravi. Tu étais où ?

\- Comment ça j'étais où ? Mais sur le terrain d'entraînement voyons ! Shiro voulait nous voir, vous n'aviez pas oublié ? Ok, vous aviez complètement oublié, je me trompe ?

\- Non..., tenta Lance. Nous n'avions pas oublié...

\- Shiro va nous tuer ! s'exclama Hunk, paniqué.

\- Allons-y alors avant que la situation n'empire ! »

Ils se dépêchèrent tous les quatre de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement, à l'autre bout de la fac évidemment. Quand on est en retard quelque part, c'est toujours l'endroit le plus loin, c'est presque la loi. Quand ils arrivèrent, Shiro le capitaine était présent, en compagnie de Matt, mais aucun autre membre de l'équipe n'était là. Lance et Hunk commencèrent à se dire que finalement, ils n'étaient pas tant que ça en retard mais la réalité les rattrapa bien vite.

« - Salut, Shiro ! Désolé, mais je vois qu'on est pas les derniers !

\- Tu plaisantes, Lance ? Bien sûr que si vous êtes les derniers !

\- Mais et les autres..., commença Hunk.

\- On leur a dit de rentrer chez eux, ils commençaient à en avoir un peu marre d'attendre et ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, expliqua Matt. Pas en retard hein ? Amateurs.

\- Ouais, bon ça va... Hum, vraiment désolé Shiro. »

Le capitaine de l'équipe lui lança un regard dur qui s'adoucit bien vite et montra sa grande indulgence. Il ne savait pas vraiment se fâcher contre les gens qu'il aimait bien et il fallait vraiment que ce soit grave pour qu'il parvienne à se mettre en colère contre les membres de Voltron. Tout ce petit monde faisait partie de la célèbre équipe de foot américain... Au niveau universitaire certes mais elle possédait une réputation très correcte.

« - Alors Shiro, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? demanda Hunk.

\- Oh, c'était juste la réunion de début de saison pour confirmer à tout le monde son poste. Que tu es toujours un receveur, Lance, et que toi, tu fais toujours partie de la ligne, Hunk.

\- Duo de receveurs avec toi, Matt, je suppose ?

\- Totalement, Lance ! Cette saison encore, j'espère qu'on fera du bon travail.

\- Et pour toi Shay, on t'a passé de la ligne au rôle polyvalent de tight end, ça te va ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait, merci d'avoir écouté ma demande.

\- Et toi, Shiro, toujours quarter back ?

\- C'est ça, Lance. Et sinon, j'ai fait le discours habituel de rentrée.

\- Je suis heureux de l'avoir manqué alors, commença Lance, avant de se faire interrompre d'un grand coup de coude dans les côtes par Hunk. Enfin, je voulais dire...

\- J'ai bien compris. Ce sera cent pompes supplémentaires au prochain entraînement, c'est tout.

\- CENT ? MAIS C'EST INJUSTE !

\- Lance, les gars du club de baseball te regardent, fit remarquer Matt.

\- Pfiou... Mais au moins l'équipe est au complet non ?

\- Eh bien, c'est tout le problème, avoua Shiro. Nous n'avons toujours pas de running back...

\- Oh... Et Allura ne veut pas...

\- Hunk, souffla Shay, et il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

\- Non, Allura ne redeviendra pas notre running back, il nous en faut un nouveau. C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'ouvrir l'oeil et de nous en chercher rapidement un, sinon... Non, ne pensons pas au sinon, on va bien finir par en trouver un !

\- Tu l'as dit chef ! Voltron...

\- ASSEMBLE ! » s'exclamèrent les autres.

C'était leur cri de guerre, presque un réflexe maintenant. Toute l'équipe était là depuis la première année pour la plupart, au moins en tant que remplaçant, et ils avaient une complicité très forte entre eux. Voltron était une équipe mixte à la bonne humeur légendaire.

Cependant, Lance n'aimait pas qu'il manque un rôle aussi capital que celui de running back, soit le coureur qui doit marquer des points. Avant, Allura remplissait ce rôle mais maintenant, il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Le cubain décida d'en faire sa priorité : trouver un running back. C'est ainsi qu'en se promenant dans la rue, il commença à épier les gens de façon bizarre et Matt ouvrit les paris pour savoir s'il se ferait arrêter pour voyeurisme ou autre.

* * *

 **Les défis imposés et cochés/commencés :**

 **\- Mettre un peu de HunkxShay (je l'ai fait avec plaisir)**

 **\- Allurance (le commencement, ce pairing n'est pas forcément mon préféré, mais c'est ce qui est chouette avec les défis, essayer de nouvelles choses, sortir de sa zone de confort pour s'aventurer en terrain inconnu).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, j'espère que cette petite fic sans prétention vous plait ! Elle me relance un peu dans ma hype Voltron, la saison six est dans trois semaines à peine, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'elle nous réserve ! En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre qui a tenté de faire apparaître un pairing précis. J'ai un problème avec ces deux-là, dès que j'écris et qu'ils apparaissent ensemble, il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre eux ! C'est fou ! Enfin, peut-être que je vais choisir d'écouter l'écriture ? Ou peut-être pas ? Suspense ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

* * *

« - Alors vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de running back ?

\- Non, Allura, on cherche toujours. C'est dommage que ça ne puisse pas être toi.

\- J'aimerais bien, Lance. Jouer me manque mais... Je ne peux pas hélas.

\- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas redemandé... Aussi parce que tu nous avais prévenu éventuellement mais... C'est dommage.

\- C'est la vie. Il n'y a pas des candidats potentiels ?

\- Shiro a dit que dans ceux qui étaient venus passer le test, aucun n'avait l'étoffe d'un running back digne de ce nom. Il se base sur tes performances alors il va bien galérer je pense. Nous allons bien galérer en fait.

\- Oh, je n'étais pas si douée... Tiens, tu sais que le nouveau, Lotor, fait du foot américain aussi ?

\- Ah oui ? Et tu penses qu'on devrait... Le prendre ?

\- Non, il est membre de l'équipe Galra de l'université de Daibazal !

\- Quoi ?! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans notre université ?

\- Disons qu'il a changé d'université mais qu'il a gardé son équipe pour faire simple.

\- Je vois. Et c'est quoi son poste dans l'équipe ?

\- Il est quarter back. Pas un rôle dont vous avez besoin.

\- On va jamais virer Shiro, c'est certain. Et je doute qu'il soit meilleur.

\- Oh, tu pourrais être surpris. De ce que j'ai vu, il est plutôt sportif. Vous risquez de l'affronter cette saison, alors méfiez-vous, ce ne sera pas un adversaire évident.

\- Hum, si on arrive enfin à avoir un match avec l'université de Daibazal. Ils refusent tout le temps.

\- Sans doute pas cette fois. Lotor me disait qu'il était intéressé pour affronter Voltron.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien pourquoi pas... Tu en sais des choses sur lui, Allura.

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui, comme il était nouveau et il est plutôt charmant. Enfin, ce n'est pas une excuse cela dit, il y a certains nouveaux, je les ai à peine vu.

\- Ceux qui ne veulent pas s'intégrer probablement.

\- Oui, sans doute... Ou ceux qui ont des problèmes... Oh, Lance, je suis désolée, je dois y aller, j'ai un cours de gestion. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

\- Ok, bon cours alors... Oh et... Allura... Est-ce que...

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on... Qu'on aille faire un tour en ville ensemble un de ces jours ? Tu sais, genre... Juste tous les deux...

\- Oui, c'est le principe d'ensemble. Eh bien, ça me ferai très plaisir !

\- C'est vrai ? Euh, je veux dire, super, c'est cool !

\- On se dit ça la prochaine fois qu'on se voit ! Salut Lance !

\- Salut Allura, à bientôt ! »

Elle avait un petit sourire en coin quand elle partie et lui était aux anges. Enfin il arrivait à l'inviter à une sortie où ils étaient seulement tous les deux et qui n'impliquait ni le foot américain ni les cours. Il était grand temps ! Son humeur remonta en flèche.

« BOUM, Lance, tu es le meilleur ! »

Il envoya un long message à Hunk, tenta de l'appeler, tomba sur son répondeur et lui laissa littéralement un discours ponctué d'onomatopées que son meilleur ami saurait probablement comprendre. Hunk avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

Le cubain décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc à côté de la fac, il avait de l'énergie à revendre et une petite balade était une bonne idée. Cela lui ferait prendre l'air. En plus, c'était son tour de faire la vaisselle chez lui, alors il n'était pas spécialement pressé de rentrer.

En cette fin d'après-midi, le parc n'était pas trop bondé et c'était agréable de s'y balader. Le cliché du parc américain avec son petit lac au milieu, ses zones ombragées, ses pelouses d'un vert pétant et ses chemins bien entretenus. Lance vit un homme qui courait et se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre ses affaires de sport aussi. Un petit entraînement ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, pour se décrasser après l'été. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait été feignant cet été... Mais un petit peu.

« Cent pomptes... Shiro veut me tuer, c'est pas possible ! »

Déjà que faire une pompe, c'était dur alors cent... C'était sans doute une blague du capitaine... N'est-ce pas ? Shiro n'était quand même pas si sadique. Lance essayait de s'en persuader.

Sans qu'il sen rende vraiment compte, le cubain commença à fixer le jeune homme qui courait dans le parc. Ce dernier faisait des démarrages rapides, probablement une forme d'entraînement à l'athlétisme. Il était rapide, même très rapide. On voyait à sa technique que ce n'était pas un débutant et c'était sans doute un sportif né.

« Hey, c'est le demi latino, je le remets ! »

Lance fixa encore le nouveau qui s'entraînait et des connexions se firent dans sa tête. Le nouveau était bon en course. Voltron recherchait un running back. Un running back a besoin d'être doué en cours. Le nouveau l'était. Cette idée lui parut excellente.

« - Hey, le nouveau là, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Euh, Keith... Et tu es ?

\- Lance, enchanté ! Je suis le receveur, tu vois, aucune balle ne peut m'échapper. On m'appelle l'attrapeur car je n'en rate pas une.

\- Ok, fit l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Franchement, tu as une très bonne technique de course, enfin pas trop mal et justement, il se trouve qu'on chercher un running back pour l'équipe de Voltron. Alors, peut-être que tu pourrais faire l'affaire... Enfin...

\- Euh, tu peux me répéter ce que tu veux exactement ? Tu parles vite... Lance.

\- Alors Keith, j'ai l'honneur de te proposer l'honneur d'être le running back de Voltron.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non ?

\- Non. Je refuse ton offre.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es doué et nous avons absolument besoin de quelqu'un !

\- Eh bien, ce sera pas moi, c'est tout. Bon courage pour les recherches.

\- Attends, c'est parce que tu appartiens à un autre groupe ? Aucun souci, on peut faire du prêt entre club de sport, on peut s'arranger avec l'athlétisme ou...

\- Je n'appartiens à aucun club. Je suis seul et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi. Au revoir. »

Avant que Lance ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Keith partit en courant. Son démarrage était parfait, sa course maîtrisée et sa vitesse impressionnante, son accélération encore plus. Il ferait vraiment un parfait running back en tout point.

« Un défi hein ? Eh bien mon petit Keith, c'est parti ! »

Lance aimait bien les challenges et il détestait perdre plus que tout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! On est en juin donc la saison 6 se rapproche à grand pas ! Et des petits éléments commencent à venir nous teaser là ! J'ai hâte !**

 **Pour ne rien vous cacher, je suis une grande fan d'Eyeshield 21, donc il y a sans doute un peu d'inspiration... Sans doute haha. Ce n'est certainement pas le scénario le plus travaillé du monde car je l'ai écrit un peu comme ça, au hasard, mais j'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas ! Bonne lecture et si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire... Ou si vous voyez comment améliorer aussi, c'est toujours utile !**

* * *

« - Passe une bonne journée, Keith !

\- Ouais, toi aussi maman...

\- Hey, ça va ? Depuis quelques jours, tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude !

\- Ah non, c'est rien... Juste... La sociabilité, tu sais...

\- Je vois. Ah mais pourquoi cette qualité n'a pas sa place dans notre famille ? »

Keith aurait bien aimé avoir la réponse mais c'était une question rhétorique. Ce qui embêtait le jeune homme était d'un autre genre mais il n'avait pas envie que Krolia soit au courant.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce type de l'équipe de football dans le parc – La... Lance ?- il se faisait littéralement agresser tous les jours par TOUS les membres de l'équipe. TOUS. Cela faisait seulement une semaine mais c'était extrêmement pesant et il n'avait pas un moment à lui. Même en cours. Même le midi. Même pendant les pauses. Même sur le trajet entre l'université et son domicile.

Le pire, c'était quand il courait dans le parc. Il avait presque envie d'arrêter de le faire tellement c'était pénible et agaçant, mais physiquement, il avait besoin de ce sport, donc il continuait malgré tout. Keith ne les laisserait pas gagner, même si toute l'équipe le harcelait. Enfin, certains plus que les autres quand même.

Lance évidemment lui rappelait sa proposition chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et Keith se retenait de peu de lui en coller une, surtout quand il utilisait un accent espagnol du fond du placard. Le cubain était juste horriblement agaçant.

Ensuite, il y avait Shiro le capitaine. Si Keith l'avait trouvé agréable, c'était sans compter sur la proposition incessante pour le poste de running back. Shiro avait une bonne analyse de ses capacités et s'il avait hésite, il aurait probablement finit par céder face à la pertinence des arguments. Dommage, cet homme avait l'air sympathique.

Enfin, le troisième de ceux qui insistaient le plus était Matt. Cela dit, Keith ne le détestait pas, car au final, il parlait assez peu de la proposition. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de faire la discussion, comme avec un vieil ami, et Keith commençait à bien l'apprécier. Malheureusement, il avait toujours tendance à parler du foot américain dans les meilleurs moments, ce qui ruinait inévitablement tout. Cela dit, le demi mexicain l'appréciait globalement et il ne le repoussait pas. Pas tout le temps. Pour un peu, il aurait même recherché sa compagnie, car être seul peut se révéler un lourd fardeau.

Ce jour-là, Keith avait décidé de faire le tour du lac trois fois, ce qui représentait environ six ou sept kilomètres. Pas un très long parcours pour lui mais c'était suffisant. Comme presque chaque jour, quelqu'un vint le rejoindre. Cette fois, c'était Lance.

« - C'est quand même dommage que tu n'utilises pas tes capacités pour autre chose que...

\- Est-ce que vous comprenez seulement le sens du mot non ?

\- Bien sûr mais... Si on ne trouve pas de running back, on ne pourra pas jouer cette saison et je n'ai pas envie que l'équipe soit dissoute. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé les autres années.

\- Pourquoi vous ne reprenez pas votre ancien running back alors ?

\- Oh, je préférerais largement ça que t'avoir toi... Mais Allura ne peut pas.

\- C'était Allura votre running back ?

\- Oui, tu aurais du voir comment elle était douée et... Hey, ne me laisse pas, reviens ! »

Keith accéléra et distança sans problème le cubain. Ainsi, la déléguée avait été membre du club de foot américain alors... Il décida d'aller la voir. Peut-être que s'il trouvait un moyen de la remotiver, on arrêterait enfin de le harceler.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, en train d'errer au milieu des rayonnages. Elle tenait cette habitude du temps où elle vivait encore en Europe, avec ses parents. Il y avait une grande librairie dans sa ville où elle s'adonnait volontiers à cette activité.

 _« Allura, fuis ! »_

C'était comme un réflexe maintenant. Cela la rendait triste mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Allura s'aventura dans le rayon des vieilles anthologies, habituellement désert.

« - Tu es Allura n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ça. Et toi... Oh, Keith, c'est ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un moment pour discuter ?

\- Bien sûr. De quoi donc ?

\- Hum, l'équipe de foot essaie de me recruter désespérément pour le poste de running back sauf que je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas le foot américain ?

\- C'est personnel. Mais j'ai appris que tu étais l'ancienne running back alors je me disais que... Tu ne voudrais pas reprendre ton rôle ?

\- Keith, pour tout t'avouer, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de reprendre mon rôle. Seulement, hélas, je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans se soucier de savoir si sa question était indiscrète ou non.

Allura n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler de cela mais le raconter ne la dérangeait pas, alors elle prit sur elle. Ce n'était pas un secret de toute façon.

 _Autrefois, Allura vivait en France avec son père Alfor et sa mère, dans un confort digne d'une petite princesse. Sa vie était un conte de fée bien rangée où elle avait absolument tout._

 _Jusqu'à l'incendie._

 _On ne sut jamais si c'était un accident ou si quelqu'un avait délibérément allumé le feu, mais la maison de rêve brûla, son père et sa mère avec. Ils dormaient et ne se réveillèrent plus jamais._

 _Par chance, Allura parvint à s'en sortir mais un morceau du plafond s'écroula sur ses jambes. Si elle s'en sortit au final, on lui dit de faire attention, que son corps en garderait des séquelles._

 _La jeune femme partit vivre aux États-Unis chez son oncle Coran et elle reprit une vie normale, marquée par la tragédie. Allura ne se laissa pourtant pas abattre et s'investit à fond dans la vie étudiante. Pendant deux ans, elle put même être running back de l'équipe de football américain, une grande victoire pour elle. Tout allait bien, puis les séquelles prédites se révélèrent._

 _Elle s'écroula pendant un match et le diagnostic du médecin fut formel : ses deux genoux étaient trop fragiles pour qu'elle puisse continuer le sport. Il fallait faire une croix sur Voltron, en tant que membre de l'équipe sur le terrain du moins._

Les yeux d'Allura étaient légèrement humides quand elle finit son histoire. Elle réalisa pleinement à quel point le terrain lui manquait. Seulement, sa santé était prioritaire.

« - Je suis désolé, je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi ils ont tant besoin d'un running back et pourquoi ça ne peut pas être moi.

\- Je comprends, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais changer d'avis.

\- Oh, certainement. Toi aussi tu as peut-être des vieux démons à combattre ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Keith la quitta et se sentit aussitôt mal. Elle venait de lui raconter la partie la plus tragique de sa vie, il aurait dû avoir un peu plus de considération. Allura ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle pensait que sous la carapace, Keith devait être quelqu'un de bon. Pour avoir vu ses capacités, la déléguée espérait qu'il finirait par changer d'avis et rejoindre Voltron.

* * *

 **Les challenges cochés :**

 **Écrire deux flash backs : voici le premier et le deuxième ne devrait pas trop tarder !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un autre chapitre, un peu en avance mais le trailer de la saison 6 est sorti et j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir ! Des avis dessus ? La semaine prochaine, on pourra voir tout ça ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre qui marque la moitié, spoiler alert ! Par contre, je tenais juste à vous dire que je ne cautionne absolument pas le harcèlement dont est victime le pauvre Keith ! Voilà tout ! Et si vous voulez du pairing... Hum, peut-être le prochain chapitre ? Oui j'aime bien teasé ! En tout cas, bonne lecture et bonne soirée/journée !**

 **PS : Je sais bien que le prénom utilisé n'est pas celui du papa de Keith mais sur le coup, je ne m'en rappelais plus et je n'ai rien trouvé d'officiel en cherchant. Si jamais il en avait un... Désolée !**

* * *

« - Alors Lance, vous avez réussi ?

\- Non, Hunk. Ce crétin de latino refuse notre offre en or. Sérieux, il se prend pour qui ?

\- Après, c'est une proposition donc techniquement, il a totalement le droit de refuser.

\- Ah, parce que tu es de son côté maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Oh, tu sais qu'il a parlé avec Allura ?

\- QUOIIIIII ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

\- Eh, relaxe, je ne pense pas que c'était pour ce genre de choses... Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, je les ai vus sortir. Séparément.

\- Ouf. Hum, je lui avais dit qu'Allura était notre running back avant.

\- Il a sans doute voulu se renseigner alors, ce qui est logique.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait de peine.

\- Elle avait l'air d'aller bien en tout cas quand elle est sortie.

\- HEY LES GARS, OUBLIEZ PAS L'ENTRAINEMENT ! »

Le cri de Shiro résonna à travers le grand hall du batiment A de l'université, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des étudiants. Lance et Hunk coururent à sa rencontre car un entraînement, ça n'attend pas, surtout quand votre capitaine est capable de vous rajouter cent pompes par seconde de retard.

La saison était décalée par rapport à l'année scolaire, ce qui laissait du temps pour trouver le membre manquant de Voltron mais aussi pour s'entraîner, ce qui n'était pas un luxe après le long break des vacances d'été. Tout le monde devait se remettre en condition, reformer les liens qui existaient entre chaque membre de l'équipe. Le leader Shiro s'en assurait.

Lance aimait cette équipe comme une famille, déjà parce que son meilleur ami Hunk en faisait partie, ainsi que la petite amie de ce dernier, Shay, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi Matt qui était un très bon ami à lui, le frère de Katie, qui venait parfois assister à leurs entraînements et qui était l'amie geek de Lance. Ensemble, ils se faisaient régulièrement des soirées à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

L'équipe ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il y avait aussi Acxa, Zethrid, Sven, Rolo et Régris, qui complétaient le tableau. Voltron était une grande famille de toute façon, dont Allura avait fait partie aussi un jour. Dont Allura faisait toujours partie mais plus sur le terrain. Lance aurait tellement aimé qu'elle puisse rejouer mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

« Allez les gars, on va répéter une phase d'attaque ! En position, go ! »

Personne ne discutait jamais les ordres de Shiro. C'était un leader qu'on avait envie de suivre, qui savait organiser un entraînement comme personne et qui connaissait bien chaque membre de Voltron. Tout le monde adorait Shiro. Lance ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de le détester en tout cas. Personne n'avait jamais dû réussir cet exploit.

Deux semaines avaient passé déjà depuis sa discussion avec Allura et Keith ne parvenait pas à se sortir le football américain de la tête. Il en avait assez. Il ne voulait pas devenir leur running back, il ne voulait pas se lier à eux alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste oublier tout ça ? Ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais les pensées tournaient en boucle.

« Sors. »

Il se donna cet ordre avant de devenir fou à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Keith prétexta qu'il allait courir et s'en alla. Sa mère ne le retint pas. Krolia détestait tellement le voir broyer du noir dans sa chambre que dès qu'il sortait, elle voyait cela d'un très bon oeil.

Les pas du jeune homme le conduisirent vers le terrain où l'équipe de Voltron s'entraînait. Keith se maudit mais puisqu'il était là, il décida de les observer un peu et s'approcha. En se plaçant derrière les gradins, Keith était plus dur à repérer tout en ayant un bon point de vue.

L'équipe avait une bonne cohésion et chacun semblait à l'aise avec son poste. Pas de doute, l'équipe avait vraiment un bon niveau et leur légende n'était en rien un mythe. En quelques minutes, Keith eut le temps de les jauger et de déterminer leur potentiel. Il avait vu assez de joueurs de foot américain pour reconnaître le talent quand il se présentait à lui.

« - Alors, tu les trouves bon aussi ?

\- Hum, tu es... Lo... Je ne sais plus.

\- Lotor, enchanté. Voltron est vraiment une équipe fascinante. J'aimerais que mes Galaras l'affrontent dans le championnat, ce serait intéressant.

\- Tu es un membre de l'équipe du lycée Daibazal ?

\- C'est exact. Et toi, tu es...

\- Hey, Lotor, tu viens nous espionner ? jeta Lance au loin.

\- Nous voilà repérés hélas. Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à aller les voir. »

Lotor avait cependant un petit sourire satisfait que Keith n'appréciait pas tellement. Les deux se rapprochèrent de l'équipe. Ils furent accueillis avec un mélange d'étonnement et de méfiance. On ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce que Keith soit là et certains se surprirent à penser qu'il avait peut-être changé d'avis. D'autres firent plus que penser.

« - Keith, si tu es là, ça veut dire que tu acceptes notre proposition ?

\- Non, Lance. Ce n'est qu'un... Hasard.

\- Oh... Mais toi, Lotor, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Lance, ton langage s'il te plait !

\- Pardon Shiro. Hum, tu nous espionnes pour les Galras ?

\- Je venais par curiosité et je dois dire que j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup un match entre Voltron et mon équipe, ce serait fortement intéressant.

\- On vous laminerait en moins de deux.

\- Cela reste à voir... D'autant que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de running back ?

\- Non, admit Shiro. Mais nous cherchons activement.

\- Et toi Keith, tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- Pourtant, c'est curieux tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lotor ? questionna Matt.

\- Tu es le portrait craché de Kogane des Rockets, l'équipe de Garrisson.

\- Oh... Maintenant que tu le dis Lotor, remarqua Shiro. C'est vrai.

\- Euh, c'est qui ce type ? demanda Lance.

\- Mais l'inculte, le gronda Hunk. C'est le meilleur running back de notre pays ! Du moins, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse des terrains...

\- Est-ce que tu serais son fils ? proposa Lotor.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, gronda Keith entre ses dents, la panique s'emparant de lui.

\- Donc tu es bien son enfant. C'est fou... Le talent doit être un peu lié à la génétique je suppose.

\- CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS ! »

Sans prévenir, Keith fit demi tour et courut comme jamais, loin d'eux. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'entendit même pas que quelqu'un se lança à sa poursuite.

« Papa... Pourquoi encore toi ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour braves gens ! Je suis un peu en avance mais j'ai du monde chez moi ce weekend donc je préfère poster en avance pour être sûre de ne pas oublier... Et puis, c'est le chapitre que j'appelle "le fanservice", parce que j'en avais envie tout simplement ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu... Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ! Dans une semaine la saison 6 de Voltron, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Bon, la semaine prochaine, je reprend mon rythme de postage le mercredi et le dimanche... Sauf si je change encore d'avis ! Bonne lecture et bon weekend !**

 **Ps : Si vous voulez tout savoir, ce pairing est mon petit délire du moment, blâmez les gens qui font des vidéos trop cools !**

 **Ps 2 : J'ai tenté un prénom pour le père de Keith... Sans grande certitude !**

* * *

Finalement, Keith n'alla pas très loin. Une porte ouverte apparut devant lui durant sa course et il l'emprunta par réflexe. Il s'agissait des anciens vestiaires du terrain de sport, qui devaient être réhabilités sous peu mais pour cela, encore fallait-il que les fonds se débloquent.

Le lieu était sombre, très poussiéreux mais encore fonctionnel selon toute apparence. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Keith repéra une porte à moitié entrouverte et entra à l'intérieur. C'était un vestiaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, avec des casiers, des bancs, même des douches vers le fond. La pièce était sombre car les fenêtres étaient toutes petites mais cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire.

« Enfin seul. »

Il s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lotor comprenne de qu'il était le fils d'Akira Kogane, le meilleur running back des États-Unis, une véritable star international qui avait beaucoup fait parlé d'elle. Akira le champion.

« Était le champion... »

Sa mère détestait le foot américain maintenant. Krolia ne le disait pas mais Keith le voyait bien, chaque mention de ce sport lui faisait horreur.

Une porte grinça puis claqua lourdement et Keith sursauta. La porte du vestiaire venait de se refermer. Un courant d'air ? Vu le poids de la porte, c'était peu probable. Quelqu'un était donc entré dans la pièce. Keith était sur le qui vive mais se calma bien vite quand Matt Holt apparut devant lui.

« - Hum, désolé pour le bruit, moi et la discrétion, c'est quelque chose...

\- On dirait bien oui... La prochaine fois.

\- C'est ça... Enfin, j'espère bien ne pas devoir suivre à nouveau quelqu'un dans les vieux vestiaires. Une fois, c'est déjà bien suffisant. Sérieux, tu ne trouves pas cet endroit glauque ?

\- Un peu mais... Au moins, c'est calme et puis... Il n'y a pas de bruit.

\- Si maintenant il y a moi et je suis du genre bruyant. Ma soeur le dit.

\- C'est vrai mais... Ce n'est pas... Dérangeant.

\- Hum, Keith, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Lotor t'a mis mal à l'aise non ? Et nous aussi avec nos questions... On est pas très fin.

\- Non, c'est bon, ce n'était pas très grave.

\- Pas très grave mais tu t'es quand même enfui. Alors non, ça avait de l'importance pour toi.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, c'est... La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais plus jouer au football américain et pourquoi je n'aime pas ce harcèlement.

\- On était tellement ébloui par tes capacités qu'on s'est un peu lâché. Mais pour moi, c'était entièrement ton droit de refuser. Seulement, on ne l'a pas compris.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas forcément envie que les gens comprennent. Ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que tu as vraiment envie de partager avec les autres.

\- Mais peut-être que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler ? Je ne veux pas te forcer la main mais si tu veux... Je peux être une oreille attentive ? »

Keith hésita. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de confiance en Matt, au contraire, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'en parler. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y attachait aucune importance, au mieux un vague dégoût, mais en réalité, tout cela avait beaucoup compté pour lui. C'était son père après tout, peu importe les événements.

Finalement, il raconta tout à Matt qui eut la présence d'esprit de ne jamais l'interrompre.

 _Il se rappelait bien l'époque où son père venait encore de temps en temps à la maison entre deux matchs, où lui et sa mère allaient parfois assister aux matchs. C'était une époque innocente dont il détestait se souvenir à présent. Le bonheur d'alors rendait mélancolique._

 _« J'ai reconnu le bonheur au bruit qu'il a fait en partant. »_

 _Akira Kogane était un homme occupé mais qui aimait beaucoup sa famille. Il trouvait toujours du temps pour eux, malgré sa célébrité croissante. Pour Keith, son père était un héro et Krolia ne disait que du bien de son mari._

 _Puis la pression arriva et le running back revint moins souvent chez lui._

 _Encore pire, il commença à boire et à devenir violent._

 _Krolia arrêta de vanter les mérites d'Akira et Keith eut l'impression d'oublier toute l'admiration qu'il portait alors à son père. Ils cessèrent d'aller voir les matchs et bientôt, Akira arrêta même de venir les voir. La célébrité et sa pression... Il n'y avait sans doute pas que ça._

 _Tout le monde le connaissait comme un joueur exceptionnellement talentueux._

 _Pour Krolia et Keith, il n'était qu'un déserteur._

 _« Tu as de bonnes capacités, tu deviendras meilleur que moi mon fils ! »_

 _Le garçon se raccrochait encore à tout ce que lui avait dit son père. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de stable de la figure paternelle si longtemps aimée, il ne voulait pas tout voir voler en pièce. Alors, au Mexique, il entra aussi dans une équipe de foot américain pour faire ses preuves._

 _Tout allait bien puis son père eut un accident de voiture._

 _Ils l'apprirent par la télé. Le véhicule du grand Akira Kogane était tombé du haut d'un pont, stoppant net la vie de l'idole. L'enquête évoquait un état d'ébriété fort probable chez la victime. Par la suite, Krolia ne s'intéressa plus jamais au foot américain._

 _On eut le malheur de faire le lien entre Keith et Akira à l'école. Les remarques le rendirent violents et il finit par être renvoyé. Sa mère ne lui en voulut même pas. Dans le fond elles comprenaient. Ils déménagèrent simplement aux États-Unis, espérant prendre un nouveau départ._

« - Mais c'est vraiment horrible... Je suis désolé, Keith...

\- Laisse tomber, maintenant c'est terminé. Mais... C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas faire de foot américain. Je... Je ne veux pas rendre ma mère malheureuse à nouveau.

\- Je vois... Mais tu aimes encore ça ? Le foot ?

\- Oui. Oui, j'aime encore ça.

\- Alors je pense que tu devrais suivre ta passion ! Enfin, ce n'est pas pour t'obliger mais je pense que ta mère comprendra. Tu n'es pas ton père, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie dans son ombre ! »

Keith releva la tête et dévisagea Matt. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être compris. Et dans le fond, chaque fois qu'il refusait ce poste de running back avec Voltron, c'était un petit bout de lui-même qui se brisait... Peut-être devrait-il essayer ? Le jeune homme se releva sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Peut-être que je devrais essayer.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne avec les autres ?

\- J'imagine que oui...

\- Alors, allons-y ! »

Cependant, malgré leur détermination, quand ils voulurent ouvrir la porte, celle-ci demeura hermétiquement fermée. Ils essayèrent de toutes leurs forces, tentèrent de trouver une autre issue, mais au bout d'un moment, ils durent reconnaître qu'ils étaient enfermés.

« - Keith, dis moi que tu as ton portable.

\- Non, je l'ai oublié chez moi... Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai plus de batteries... Bon, pas de panique, quelqu'un va bien finir par venir nous chercher. Les autres doivent savoir où on est... J'espère...

\- Je n'aime pas trop être enfermé donc ça m'arrangerait que ça ne tarde pas trop.

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. »

Matt se rapprocha un peu maladroitement de Keith avec un sourire qui passa de l'assurance la plus certaine à la gêne la plus totale. La situation devenait embarrassante et le latino décida de briser ce malaise ambiant. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du receveur qui frémit.

C'était une invitation, un appel auquel Matt répondit.

Ainsi, dans ce vestiaire sombre, les deux jeunes hommes purent prendre le temps de faire plus amples connaissances. Ils avaient le temps après tout, car il leur fallut encore patienter trois heures le temps que quelqu'un les retrouve. Un temps qui leur parut bien court.

* * *

 **Les défis cochés :**

 **\- Deux personnages enfermés dans une pièce dont ils ne peuvent sortir pendant un long moment.**

 **\- Le deuxième flash back imposé!**

 **Et il ne reste qu'un seul défi à cocher... mais quand ? Mystère !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello en ce mercredi ! Alors, le dernier chapitre vous a plu ? Je suis bien curieuse d'avoir votre avis !**

 **On continue cette petite histoire sans prétention avec un chapitre qui marque un petit tournant, pour Keith mais aussi Voltron. Les choses vont mieux pour l'équipe ! Et si vous connaissez Eyeshield 21, vous pouvez repérer quelques références facilement.**

 **Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de ce défi... Il va falloir que je me mette à écrire autre chose !**

* * *

« Hey... Ce chemisier rose te va à ravir Keith. »

Ce dernier roula des yeux et se tourna vers Lance qui prenait un grand plaisir à lui faire remarquer qu'il avait changé de haut, entre le moment où il était entré et sorti des vestiaires. Pire, ce haut appartenait à Matt. Dans les vestiaires, pour des raisons personnelles, le tee-shirt de Keith avait été abimé et son compagnon d'infortune lui en avait donc gentiment prêté un.

« Déchirure en essayant de sortir » disaient les deux prisonniers.

Leurs yeux disaient autre chose, ce qui fit bien rire ceux qui comprirent. Mais il y avait plus important : Keith acceptait le poste de running back. Sous conditions. Il voulait bien essayer d'aller jusqu'au premier match de la saison, pour voir si cela se passait bien.

La suite, il verrait plus tard.

Toute l'équipe accepta donc le nouveau venu avec une joie non dissimulée. Ils pouvaient être sûrs d'entamer la saison. Cela les rassurait grandement, car le dernier mois avait été particulièrement éprouvant et Keith apparaissait comme un sauveur. Un sauveur avec une chemise rose, certes, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

De son côté, le jeune homme espérait ne pas regretter. Il faudrait l'annoncer à sa mère aussi et ce ne serait pas simple mais pour le moment, Keith profitait de l'instant présent. Matt souriait et se montrait d'excellente humeur. Ce n'était pas inhabituel mais là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent chez lui. Certains ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer.

« - Est-ce que ça va Matt ? demanda Lance. Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud...

\- Ah oui, c'est le fait d'être enfermé, je n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais claustrophobe.

\- On en apprend tous les jours. Heureusement que Keith était là.

\- Shay, tu penses à ce que je pense ? souffla Hunk à sa petite amie.

\- Oui, je pense que ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Ah, c'est mignon.

\- Désormais, l'équipe est au complet ! s'exclama Shiro. Alors demain, je compte sur vous pour le premier grand entraînement de la saison ! VOLTRON...

\- ASSEMBLE ! »

Quand il rentra chez lui, Keith était sur un nuage, d'humeur un peu rêveuse. Forcément, il n'avait pas la mine sombre des mauvais jours mais ce changement était trop radical pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez Krolia. Une mère connait bien son fils.

« - Keith... Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Tu as l'air... Bien.

\- Euh oui... Hum, ça ne va surement pas te plaire mais... J'ai accepté la proposition de l'équipe de football américain, Voltron, et je suis devenu leur running back. Tu...

\- Tu penses que ça va me mettre en colère ?

\- Ce serait logique non ? Tu ne dois pas vouloir que je suive son chemin...

\- Au contraire. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une mauvaise expérience sur un sujet que celui-ci doit devenir tabou. Au contraire. Si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, mon fils. Vas-y à fond ! »

Cela faisait longtemps que Krolia n'avait pas étreint Keith aussi fortement.

Dès le lendemain, après les cours, l'entraînement commença. Shiro donna sa tenue à Keith, un maillot à cinq couleurs, chose assez inhabituelle dans le sport, mais cela donnait toute son originalité à Voltron. Une jeune femme s'approcha soudain de lui.

« - Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? Je suppose qu'on va s'entraîner ensemble...

\- Et tu es ?

\- Acxa. Le halfback. L'autre coureur. Mais plus en puissance.

\- Je vois très bien. On commence par quoi ?

\- Des démarrages. Je veux savoir ce que tu vaux et pourquoi ils te voulaient autant. Je fais du 5 secondes 1 aux 40 yards, au grand maximum. Je veux savoir pour toi.

\- Très bien. Tu risques d'être surprise. »

Ils s'échauffèrent un peu mais la jeune femme alla bien vite chercher le chronomètre. Keith voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise à son poste et il voulait maintenant lui prouver qu'il valait le coup et qu'il ferait un bon running back. Les autres arrêtèrent discrètement leur entraînement pour regarder. Shiro faillit faire une remarque mais il ferma les yeux pour cette fois.

« Quand tu veux l'bleu ! » s'exclama Acxa.

Keith respira à fond et se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours des années.

Concentration. Précision. Souffle. Volonté. Technique. Puissance.

Quand il eut franchi les 40 yards, le silence régnait sur le terrain d'entraînement. Acxa laissa tomber le chronomètre, impressionnée. Keith avait gagné toute son estime en une seule course. Il n'était pas aussi bon qu'on le disait, il était encore meilleur.

« - Alors Acxa, j'ai fait combien ?

\- C'est impossible... Tu es à 4 secondes 2... Le record.

\- Ah oui. Oh, c'est mon temps habituel, ça va, je ne suis pas trop rouillé.

\- Ce mec est un génie, murmura Shiro, aux anges.

\- Hey les gars, on va mettre la patée à Galra ! » s'écria Lance.

La bonne humeur revint face aux prouesses du running back et l'entraînement se passa bien. Les entraînements en vérité, car tous ceux qui suivirent furent tout aussi agréables, permettant d'instaurer un lien de confiance dans l'équipe. Keith s'habituait à ses nouveaux compagnons, à leur façon de jouer et il retrouvait une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

« - Finalement, t'es pas si mauvais, reconnut Lance.

\- Toi non plus... Je m'attendais à pire de ta part, je suis presque déçu.

\- Serait-ce du sarcasme ? Monsieur chemisier rose se décoince...

\- Oh, laisse tomber cette histoire... Tiens ce ne serait pas Allura là-bas ?

\- Où ça ? »

Au départ, Keith avait dit ça pour plaisanter, car il avait compris que Lance avait un intérêt pour la déléguée. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir vraiment débarquer sur le terrain. Les coincidences parfois ! L'européenne semblait de bonne humeur, le temps légèrement rosie, tandis qu'elle avançait vers Lance.

« - Il va y avoir du spectacle, souffla Hunk à Shay.

\- On parie qu'il bafouille à un moment ? s'amusa la canadienne.

\- Salut Lance, salut tout le monde !

\- Bonjour Allura... Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Quelle perspicacité ! Mais oui, en effet.

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

\- Très. Hum, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Il y a un bal de promo dans pas très longtemps et je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner. »

On vit l'âme de Lance s'élever vers le Paradis.

Et beaucoup réalisèrent qu'ils avaient complètement oublié d'inviter un partenaire pour l'occasion. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, heureusement.

* * *

 **Le dernier défi à réaliser :**

 **Faire dire par un personnage "Ce chemisier rose te va à ravir Keith". Merci Ejes, c'était drôle de trouver comment le placer !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yop, bien le bonjour très chers lecteurs, j'espère que votre weekend se passe bien ! Après 5h30 de route pour revenir chez moi, je peux enfin vous poster le chapitre ! Il fait un peu officie de hors série je trouve mais... j'avais envie d'en écrire un dans ce style là, alors voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait même si c'est écrit un peu à la va-vite, j'en suis bien consciente ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de voir la saison 6 mais je vais la regarder juste après avoir posté ce chapitre, je suis impatiente car j'ai vu les réactions des gens et elles semblaient positives alors moi aussi je veux partager ça !**

 **Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de ce défi qui se terminera la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre 9 est un peu ma bête noire, parce qu'écrire sur un match de sport, c'est plutôt compliqué je trouve. Il faut décrire suffisamment mais pas trop, savoir dosé ! Donc je vous tease ce qui se passe dans le prochain, au calme, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bon dimanche à tous !**

* * *

« - Vous êtes sûrs que je suis bien habillé ?

\- Mais oui, Lance, tu es très bien !

\- Parfait, ce n'est pas suffisant Hunk. Je dois être parfait ce soir !

\- Calme toi, Lance. Tu as peur à ce point-là ?

\- J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Shay.

\- Relax, si Allura t'a choisi, c'est parce qu'elle avait envie d'y aller avec toi, c'est tout.

\- Oui mais... Elle a pu me choisir pour être sympa...

\- Ce garçon est désespérant Hunk !

\- Je te le fais pas dire ! Mais bon, il passera une bonne soirée et ça ira mieux.

\- C'est ça, moquez vous les deux tourtereaux ! »

Hunk et Shay éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lance faisaient une moue provocante. Ce n'était pas ses meilleurs amis pour rien. Le trio partit pour l'université, prêts à passer une bonne soirée... Ou à voir le pire arriver, mais ils préféraient ne pas trop y penser.

Une fois sur place, ils virent qu'il y avait déjà foule. Leur première surprise commença en voyant Shiro en compagnie de Pidge, la jeune soeur de Matt, une génie de l'informatique. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux, alors, c'était plutôt étonnant.

« - Alors, Shiro, je ne savais pas que Matt t'avait laissé sa petite soeur.

\- Alors, Lance, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est juste que j'avais envie de venir mais qu'il faut avoir un cavalier pour ça. Hors, mon frère est pris ce soir donc... Shiro a gentiment accepté.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre plan, avoua le quarter back.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Alors que la moitié de la fac s'évanouit sur ton passage ? s'étonna Hunk.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à cette moitié qui s'évanouit.

\- Je peux le comprendre, admit Shay. Vous vous rendez service l'un à l'autre... Oh, mais du coup, Matt n'est pas tout seul... Il est venu avec qui je pense ?

\- Très juste. Mon frère a finalement osé.

\- Avec quiiii ? demanda Lance.

\- Facile, rit Hunk. Avec le chemisier rose. Regarde là-bas. »

Keith et Matt discutaient ensemble non loin. Ils étaient habillés de manière très classe tous les deux, bien assortis. De nombreuses filles les épiaient mais ils allaient les décevoir en beauté. Avant, cela ne serait pas passé, mais depuis quelques années, les couples hétéros n'étaient plus l'unique norme, heureusement pour tout le monde. Cela permettait à chacun d'être plus libre et de pouvoir s'afficher librement, sans craindre des représailles de quiconque. Cela faisait partie des bonnes surprises qui avaient touché le pays récemment, un progrès notable !

« - Il n'a pas son chemisier rose, se moqua Lance.

\- J'espère bien qu'il l'a enlevé depuis le temps ! Mais je n'ai jamais vu Matt le reporter.

\- Moi si, avoua Shay. Vous n'êtes pas assez attentifs, messieurs !

\- Quoi ? Mais Shay, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

\- Hunk, je ne vais pas raconter la moindre respiration de ces deux-là !

\- Pas faux... Et toi Lance, Allura n'est pas encore là ?

\- Hum, je me demande, je ne la vois.

\- Si, elle est sur la terrasse... Enfin, il y était tout à l'heure, déclara Pidge. Avec Lotor.

\- Quoi ? Lance, attend... LANCE ! »

Mais le cubain ne l'entendait déjà plus. Le nom de Lotor produisait une réaction immédiate chez lui, assez violente. Il n'aimait pas le quarter back de l'équipe Galra, beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien. Les mexicains avaient-ils tous un gêne de beauté ou quelque chose du genre ? Entre Keith, Lotor, Acxa et tous les autres, cela commençait à devenir curieux !

Allura était effectivement toujours sur la terrasse en compagnie de Lotor. Ils étaient en grande discussion, tout en buvant un vin fruité. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle aurait dû le détester mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Lotor n'avait rien de méchant.

« - C'est fou que vous soyez la fille d'Alfor... Paix à son âme.

\- Hum, le plus fou, c'est que vous connaissiez Alfor, alors que vous n'avez aucun lien avec mon pays.

\- Oh, ça... C'est mon père qui l'a connu. Un certain Zarkon...

\- Je vois très bien, c'était un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Avec sa femme Haggar qui est...

\- Ma mère... Mais son véritable nom est Honerva, bien qu'elle préfère utiliser son deuxième prénom. J'ai donc la certitude à présent que nos pères se connaissaient.

\- Et cela... Cela mène à quelle conclusion pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, que nos pères se connaissaient. Ne vous méprenez pas, Allura, vous êtes très charmantes, mais j'ai des goûts différents. »

L'européenne vit le regard du mexicain glisser sur Shiro et Acxa. Ainsi donc, il ne l'avait vraiment pas abordé pour la draguer. C'était surprenant, mais aussi très agréable. Lotor avait une conversation très plaisante et une grande culture générale. Allura était curieuse de le voir à l'oeuvre sur un terrain de foot américain. Que valait-il en tant que quarter back ?

« - Quand est prévu le match contre Voltron ?

\- La semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte d'affronter votre équipe, cela promet d'être passionnant. Oh, je vais vous laisser, je crois que votre cavalier arriver et qu'il ne va pas aimer ma présence. A bientôt.

\- Je vous en prie. Passez le bonjour à votre père de ma part ! »

Lotor s'en alla prestement tandis que Lance arrivait comme une furie. Son visage cachait mal la jalousie dont il débordait. Cela fit sourire Allura. Depuis les années qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait vu les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard évoluer. Les siens aussi avaient fait leur propre chemin, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Cette soirée était peut-être le bon moment pour le déterminer. Avant tout, elle devait le rassurer concernant Lotor.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Oh rien que me dire que nos pères étaient de bons amis.

\- Vraiment ? C'est très bizarre, son histoire !

\- Je t'assure, Lance. Si ça peut te rassurer... Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas son genre. »

Lance rougit violemment et tenta de le dissimuler, ce qui fut un échec total. Allura ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant tant de sincérité.

« - Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

\- Moi je trouve que si. Enfin, peut-être préférerais-tu que nous allions danser ?

\- Si tu n'as pas peur que je te marche sur les pieds...

\- Tu plaisantes, Lance ? Je sais que tu es un train bon danseur ! »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Au final, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Rien ne s'approfondit officiellement entre eux, mais les silences et les regards valaient parfois mieux.

Le match entre Voltron et Galra allait bientôt avoir lieu, mais pour le moment, tout le monde profitait de ce petit bal et d'un moment de détente bien mérité.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, dit le chapitre de la mort ! Sérieusement, je ne suis pas très convaincue d'avoir bien écrit ce match de football américain déjà parce que je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste du jeu, même si je me suis quand même un peu renseignée et que ça m'intéresse de base ! Donc si jamais un pro de la question passe par ici, pardon pour les erreurs, j'espère que c'est agréable à lire ! Et rien que décrire un match de sport, c'est encore pire exercice que faire une bataille... mais au moins, ça entraîne ! Si vous imaginiez une composition différente pour l'équipe, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler aussi, je suis curieuse de savoir !**

 **J'ai vu la saison 6 de Voltron depuis la dernière fois au fait et j'ai vraiment adoré ! Il s'est passé pas mal de choses et deux persos que j'apprécie beaucoup ont été bien mis en avant ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (Je ne dirais rien de plus ici, pour ne pas spoiler). En tout cas, bonne journée et à dimanche pour le dernier chapitre de cette petit fic !**

* * *

« Voltron ! Voltron ! Voltron ! »

Le match n'avait pas encore commencé et déjà les supporters étaient installés dans les tribunes, en train d'acclamer les équipages qui étaient encore dans les vestiaires. C'était à la fois grisant de se savoir ainsi soutenu mais aussi stressant, de se dire que la moindre erreur allait être jugé. C'était le lot quotidien des joueurs à tous les niveaux, et Voltron y était particulièrement exposée, de par sa popularité. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues encourager Galra aussi, une équipe plus récente mais qui avait fait une excellent saison l'année dernière, grâce à son quarter back.

« Galra ! Galra ! Galra ! »

Le duel des supporters commençait déjà. Au moins, cela les occuperait un peu.

Keith ressentait le mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation le gagner à mesure que le match avançait. Il se rappelait bien de cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps. En tant que running back et nouveau membre de l'équipe, il avait une autre pression.

« - Alors Keith, stressé ? se moqua Lance.

\- Toujours moins que toi à ce que je vois. Si tu trembles autant, tu n'arriveras jamais à attraper le ballon. C'est dommage pour un receveur.

\- Oh, Lance, je crois bien que notre running back marque un point, nota Shiro.

\- Tss, c'est ça ouais, grommela le cubain en s'éloignant vers Hunk.

\- Je vois que tu t'es bien intégré, intervint Matt, arrivant de derrière un casier.

\- C'est en partie grâce à toi, le sociable.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment alors. Allez, champion, en avant.

\- Bonne chance Matt, ça va le faire. »

Quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain, le public était en feu. L'équipe Galra était déjà là et elle avait l'air plutôt impressionnante. Telle une diva, Lotor s'avança vers Shiro de sa démarche élégante. Etait-il vraiment bon au football américain avec toutes ses manières ? Cela restait à prouver.

« Allez Voltron ! »

Lance essaya de ne pas défaillir quand il reconnut Allura sur le banc de touche, en train de les encourager. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne voir le match mais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi visible. Dans le fond, cela lui faisait bien plaisir quand même. Une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Hunk lui permit de se recentrer sur la rencontre des deux capitaines.

« - Enfin, ça promet d'être intéressant, sourit Lotor.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais mais il semble que tu sois en réalité une personne tout à faire honnête Lotor.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à vous faire comprendre, Shiro. Bon courage, donnez tout ce que vous avez.

\- Que les tiens fassent de même, on ne vous fera pas de cadeau. »

Ils se serrèrent les mains, provoquant des applaudissements nourris dans les gradins. Chacun retourna à son poste tandis que la fièvre du sport s'emparait du stade. L'ambiance était déjà chaude et cela n'allait pas aller en diminuant.

Ainsi commença le match le plus attendu de la ligue universitaire.

D'ordinaire, à ce niveau, les équipes étaient bien plus nombreuses que simplement onze membres. On trouvait une équipe d'attaque, une équipe de défense, ainsi qu'une équipe spéciale. Cependant, cela obligeait les universités à favoriser largement ce sport en lui accordant plus de crédits, au détriment des autres sports. Il avait donc été décidé d'un accord collectif que les effectifs seraient réduits au niveau universitaire. Cela fatiguait plus les joueurs mais cela démontrait d'autant leurs valeurs, si d'aventure ils voulaient rejoindre le monde des pros plus tard.

« Allez les gars ! »

Voltron commençait par jouer attaque et Shiro tenta une passe longue, pour gagner un maximum de distance dès le départ. Il visait Lance et sa passe miraculeuse se concrétisa par un touch down. Un départ en fanfare pour tout le monde.

« - Pas mal Voltron, sourit Lotor.

\- Pas mal ? On vous explose après trois secondes ! s'exclama Lance.

\- Oh, ne partez pas du principe que vous avez déjà gagné. Vous seriez déçu. »

Ce fut au tour de Galra d'attaquer. Leur tactique s'avéra complètement différente dans la mesure où ils se servaient de leur ligne pour percer les défenses adverses et ainsi avancer. Ce fut plus long pour eux mais Voltron fut incapable de les empêcher de marquer à leur tour. La première mi-temps fut constituée uniquement de cela : chaque fois qu'un camp passait à l'attaque, il marquait, ce qui rendait le match intense, en plaçant les équipes sur un pied d'égalité.

« - Courage Voltron, les encouragea Allura.

\- Ecoutez, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à les laisser passer. Nous devons les empêcher de marquer, alors en défense, on se remotive ! VOLTRON...

\- ASSEMBLE ! »

Le discours de Shiro lors de la mi-temps leur permit de reprendre un peu courage et le jeu put reprendre. On était en novembre mais il faisait encore horriblement chaud pour la saison, fait assez exceptionnel. Normalement, à cette période là, il pouvait déjà neiger.

Keith avait envie de faire ses preuves. Il avait joué correctement dans la première partie, mais sans révéler le maximum de ses capacités. C'était le moment où jamais. Un joueur du nom d'Antok fonçait avec le ballon et Zethrid ne parvint pas à l'arrêter. Le latino décida d'empêcher par tous les moyens le touch down. Son côté solitaire refit surface, mais pour la bonne cause.

« Montre leur ce que tu vaux. Montre leur. »

Le running back s'élança alors, atteignant presque sa vitesse optimale. Usant de toute l'expérience qu'il avait accumulée au cours des années, Keith cueillit le ballon au creux du bras de son adversaire. C'était un mélange de force mais surtout d'agilité et de réflexe. Avant qu'Antok ait pu réagir, Keith partit vers le camp adversaire.

Cette fois, il utilisa sa vitesse maximum.

Les galras réalisèrent alors pleinement le potentiel de course de leurs adversaires. Avec sa vitesse, Keith était simplement impossible à arrêter. Son touch down déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements bien mérité. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était d'être fier.

Quelque part, dans le public, sa mère faisait bien comprendre à tous les gens autour que c'était son fils sur le terrain et qu'il était absolument merveilleux.

Lotor fut intéressé par les compétences du jeune homme. Même si Galra en prit un coup au moral, il se comporta en bon leader et sut maintenir son équipe à flot. Ils marquèrent encore. Finalement, à quelques minutes de la fin, les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Le public croyait qu'il allait exploser devant un tel suspense. C'était un grand match.

Voltron était en attaque pour la dernière mise en jeu. Shiro appela le running back.

" Keith, pour ce dernier lancer, ce sera une course. Donne tout. »

Il n'y avait pas à discuter, juste à accepter.

Quand il eut le ballon, Keith fonça sans réfléchir. Ses équipiers faisaient de leur mieux pour lui créer un chemin dans le camp adverse et il leur en était reconnaissant. Finalement, entre lui et la ligne d'en but, il n'y eut plus qu'un obstacle. Lotor.

« - Je t'attends, petit coureur. Viens à moi !

\- Voyons qui de nous deux parviendra à arrêter l'autre. »

Le stade retint son souffle le temps d'un battement de coeur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Oui, il devait sortir un peu plus tard (dimanche en fait) mais j'ai un ami qui passe me voir ce weekend et donc j'ai préféré prendre un peu d'avance ! J'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec le chapitre, petit compte-rendu à la fin !**

* * *

Le temps parut s'arrêter dans le stade alors que les dernières secondes s'enfuyaient du chronomètre. Voltron avait-il marqué ? Galra avait-il réussi à l'arrêter ? La réponse était sous leurs yeux.

« Victoire de Voltron ! »

Les supporter de l'équipe de l'université d'Altea explosèrent littéralement de joie et les tribunes ne furent plus qu'un mélange de cris de joie. Tout le monde se mit à sauter et l'équipe gagnante ne fut pas en reste. Les joueurs se précipitèrent vers Keith pour le soulever sur leurs épaules, le porter en triomphe en scandant son nom, repris en coeur par tout le public.

« Keith ! Keith ! Keith ! »

Le jeune homme était en joie et ne savait plus très bien où il était. En redescendant sur terre, il se retrouva dans les bras de Matt. Un sourire fleurit aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

« - Nous avons gagné, Matt.

\- Oui, Keith. C'est grâce à toi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, Matt s'empara de ses lèvres et son compagnon se laissa faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller de la sorte. S'était-il déjà laissé aller de la sorte un jour seulement ? Sans doute pas.

Krolia fut particulièrement émue de voir son fils réussir. Cela lui rappelait la belle époque, quand elle et son fils se réjouissaient des victoires de son mari. L'espace d'un instant, Krolia se souvient à quel point elle avait aimé Kogane, à quel point la vie à ses côtés avait eu des jours heureux.

Même Lotor n'était pas mécontent au final. Malgré la défaite, il félicita son équipe, membre par membre, et eut même un petit sourire satisfait en coin.

« Tu es bien le fils de ton père, Keith. Un talent pareil, il y a de quoi en faire des choses. »

Shiro vint le voir pour le féliciter du match, un comportement très fairplay, qui plut au mexicain. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui plaisait pour ne rien cacher.

« - J'espère qu'on pourra se faire d'autres matchs. Celui-ci était très intéressant !

\- Oh, je ne doute pas que nous en aurons l'occasion. Peut-être pas que des matchs.

\- Quoi ? Des... Des entraînements aussi ? C'est une bonne idée.

\- Des... Hum, oui, c'est totalement cela dont je voulais parler. »

Lotor éclata de rire et Shiro le suivit, sans trop savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans la situation. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, trop à l'euphorie de la fête. Ce n'était pas le premier match qui gagnait, mais le capitaine avait l'impression que celui-ci était spécial. D'une certaine façon, il marquait la résurrection de Voltron, plus forte que jamais.

Lance courait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, exprimant sa joie sans se cacher. Après avoir fait au moins dix cris de guerre avec Hunk, Shay et tant d'autres personnes, il se retrouva face à Allura. L'européenne était beaucoup plus mesurée, mais son visage exprimait une joie indicible. Elle aurait aimé être sur le terrain, c'était sûr et certain, mais puisque ce n'était pas possible, elle partageait la victoire d'une autre manière, en tant que supportrice. Allura sourit et Lance fit de même. C'était tellement naturel quand il la voyait.

« - Tu crois que je pourrais devenir le coach des cheerlearders ?

\- Je pense même que tu pourrais devenir notre coach tout court, Allura. »

Leurs deux mains se rejoignirent pour ne plus se quitter.

Toute la soirée, les supporters et l'équipe célébrèrent la victoire. C'était le genre de journée où tout allait bien, où tout le monde était heureux, le genre de journée qu'on voudrait voir durer, s'éterniser même, pour ne jamais s'arrêter.

Finalement, Keith ne quitta pas Voltron et resta leur running back attitre, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, mais surtout celui de Matt. La relation entre les deux hommes évolua au fur et à mesure du temps, pour le plus grand bonheur d'eux-mêmes évidemment mais aussi de leurs proches.

Lance avoua finalement ses sentiments à Allura. Cette dernière n'y répondit pas tout de suite, le laissant mariner un moment, avant de finalement lui laisser sa chance. Elle ne le regretta pas et ils formèrent également un joli couple, comme Hunk et Shay.

Lotor revint voir l'équipe, non seulement pour organiser d'autres matchs, mais aussi pour voir Shiro. Il usait du prétexte que deux quarters backs doivent échanger entre eux, mais beaucoup devinèrent ses véritables intentions. Enfin, non, Shiro ne vit rien venir. Heureusement que Lotor faisait les choses avec tact, sinon, les amis du capitaine auraient bondi. On ne touche pas à Shiro.

Voltron évolua positivement. Les amitiés évoluèrent au cours des années d'université et l'équipe resta soudée, malgré les départs, malgré les nouveaux membres, malgré les couples. Il y eut des moments durs bien sûrs, des passages à vide, des périodes où les défaites s'enchainèrent mais l'équipe parvint à surmonter tout cela. Après tout, c'était Voltron, un symbole d'unité pour tous les supporters, ce n'était pas rien. Les valeurs prônées par l'équipe perdurèrent également, au grand soulagement de tous.

« - Alors tu vas partir maintenant ?

\- Eh oui, maman... Je vais te manquer ?

\- Toi ? Pff, dis plutôt que je suis contente de te voir enfin t'en aller, je vais être tranquille !

\- Maman !

\- Tu sais bien que je plaisante, Keith. Hum, ça va me faire bizarre de vivre à nouveau toute seule mais je vais gérer. Peut-être pas toute seule très longtemps...

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que tu as trouvé quelqu'un et que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Attends, laisse moi deviner... C'est ce gars là... Kolivan ?

\- Oh, observateur dis donc ! Exactement. Rien n'est fait, mais il y a des chances que je retourne vivre au Mexique avec lui.

\- Ton pays te manque tellement, je peux comprendre. Je viendrais quand même te voir.

\- Pourtant, tu ne portes pas ce pays autant dans ton coeur que moi.

\- C'est vrai que j'y ai des mauvais souvenirs, je l'admets, mais pas seulement. Et puis, si tu es là-bas, j'aurais une raison positive d'y aller donc c'est bon.

\- Tu vas t'installer avec Matt ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Il faut déjà qu'on trouve du travail dans la même ville et c'est pas gagné pour le moment. Tu sais que lui, il cherche un boulot d'ingénieur.

\- Contrairement à toi... Tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui... Maman, j'ai... J'ai eu une proposition de la NFL.

\- La NFL ? Carrément la NFL ! Mais c'est merveilleux Keith ! Ton père serait si fier !

\- Et, ça ne te rend pas... Enfin, tu sais ?

\- Oh, du moment que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! »

Keith sourit. Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis qu'il avait repris le football américain et il espérait que les choses continueraient dans ce sens là. Oui, tout allait bien.

* * *

 **Une fin facile ? Sans doute oui mais j'avais envie de faire une fin légère et soyons honnête, ce n'est pas le scénario du siècle, juste un petit quelque chose que j'ai écrit et que j'avais envie de partager avec vous ! Merci Ejes pour les petits défis qui m'ont enfin permis, indirectement certes, d'écrire sur le football américain, parce que ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire... Même si je n'y aurais jamais pensé avec Voltron ! Comme quoi, les fanfics réservent toujours plein de surprises et c'est pour cela que j'aime en écrire !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite aventure en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, les personnages ou autre, je suis curieuse d'avoir votre sentiment, même si je suis bien consciente qu'il y aurait plein de choses à améliorer ! Le rôle de Lotor me fait un peu rire car c'est le gars, on pense que c'est le méchant de l'histoire mais en fait, c'est un type très sympa et faire-play au final, quand je l'ai réalisé j'ai trouvé ça drôle ! J'ai pu écrire un léger Katt (pas mon pairing préféré mais j'avais envie de tester) et c'était cool aussi !**

 **Mais que vois-je ? Toutes mes fanfics sont en complètes ? Eh bien, c'est une première ! Si vous vous demandez ce que ce sera la suite du programme eh bien... Je n'ai pas trop d'avance là ! J'ai bien un OS Kingdom Hearts qui traîne mais que je dois remanier avant qu'il ne soit postable ! Et si j'ai des projets de fanfics, ils sont longs et pas trop avancés dont ils n'arriveront pas de suite ! Pas de Voltron en vue en ce moment mais sait-on jamais, ça pourrait bien venir si une idée me tombe dessus... Ou un défi ! J'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'ai plutôt tendance à privilégier l'écriture de mon roman (j'en suis au tome 4, on avance tranquillement mais on avance !) vu que j'ai la motivation et l'inspiration... Et accessoirement le temps aussi, même si j'ai un mémoire de stage à bosser...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette petite fanfic en tout cas, je vous dis à très bientôt et... Vive Voltron !**


End file.
